Sick Maka
by LifeTaker DevilGirl
Summary: Maka was sick and Soul is worried about her. He tried to cook for Maka. She love the taste of the food. What do you yhink Soul's REWARD? please read and review. "ENJOY"


**It is morning. Soul wakes late. He is murmuring why Maka did not cook.**

**Soul: (Knocks on the door) Maka, are you ok?**

**Maka: (low voice) I can't get up.**

**Soul: (enters to her room) Yay, you have a fever.**

**Maka: What, Now I cannot go to school!**

**Soul: Don't worry, I will excuse you. Just take a rest.**

**Soul is worried to Maka. She has a fever and Soul can't watch nor take care of her. Maka feels like a stone is with her. Maka has also cold. Her body is hot but she feels really cold.**

**Black Star: Hey Soul, where is Maka?**

**Soul: She has a fever.**

**Black Star: Eh? Give it to her. (Handle Soul a candy)**

**Soul: Sure!**

**Tsubaki also noticed that Maka is absent. She looked for Soul.**

**Tsubaki: Soul-kun, do you want to cook a cake for Maka?**

**Soul: Ok, Sounds cool. Will you help me?**

**Tsubaki: Alright, but I will just give you the recipe and you will handle the rest.**

**Soul: What, I don't know how to cook!**

**Tsubaki: Of course you know!**

**Soul: It's hard to Cook! **

**Tsubaki: It isn't hard. Think what Maka will tell you if you give her a cake. What flavor do you want?**

**Soul: (he thinks about it) ohm, probably Strawberry cake.**

**Tsubaki: Here is the list. Good luck Soul.**

**Soul went to the market to buy the ingredients. When Soul has arrived, he ready the pan and other things that are needed.**

**Soul: OUCH, what a HECK! (Shouts)**

**Maka: Huh, what is happening in there?**

**Soul: This is not cool!**

**Maka: Hey, Soul what are you doing in there?**

**Soul: Nothing, just go back to bed.**

**Maka: You sure you're ok?**

**Soul: Yes, what about you? (Puts his hand to Maka's forehead)**

**Maka: Uh, I think I just need a sweet food.**

**Soul reminded the candy which Black Star gave him.**

**Soul: Here, Black Star gave this to me. He said that I will give it to you.**

**Maka: How sweet. I hope I can thank him.**

**Soul: Oi, Maka go back to rest! (Jealous)**

**Maka: All right, all right I'm going to bed. Just wake me when you're done cooking.**

**Soul: What, I'm not cooking! **

**Maka: Eh, You idiot. (Laughing) **

**Soul: Okay then, take a rest. (Blushing)**

** Maka went to bed. She falls asleep. Soul has already cooked the strawberry cake. He went to her room. He knocked the door but Maka did not answer him so he just entered. Soul went near to her. Maka's face was covered of the blanket. He took it off. Soul saw her face as the sunset was setting. He points her lips by his index finger.**

**Soul: I was wondering does she had a first kiss?**

**Maka: uhmm. (Asleep)**

**Soul: What is the taste of your lips Maka Albarn?**

** Soul kissed her tenderly until Maka awaken,**

**Maka: Huh, Soul did you just… (Pointing her lip)**

**Soul: T…..The cake is ready.**

**Maka: O..okey I'm coming.**

**Soul: Here let me help you. (Handle his hand)**

**Maka: Thank you Soul. I'm happy to have a friend like you.**

**Soul: Yeah, a friend uh. (Want to say JUST a friend!)**

**Maka: Hmmm, this taste good. Soul, what do you think about Black Star?**

**Soul: About him…. ahH I think he's nice.**

**Maka: Nice, I was wondering if he is my boyfriend, what do you think will happen?**

**Soul: WHAT! (Shocked and jealous)**

**Maka: What, aren't he's nice.**

**Soul: Yes, but…..**

**Maka: Great!**

**Soul: Hey don't be her girlfriend.**

**Maka: Why?**

**Soul: Because I want you Maka and I'm jealous when you're with him….**

**Maka: Got YOU! **

**Soul: WHAAAAAT?**

**Maka: I'm just kidding you idiot. I don't like him.**

**Soul: Then you like Kid.**

**Maka: Nope, I thought you like Patty so I was sticking with them.**

**Soul: So…. You don't like them uh?**

**Maka: Yes, and it's you…. Soul.**

** Soul hugged her and kissed her. Maka narrowed her eyes but then she also kissed Soul. Meanwhile Maka broke the kiss.**

**Maka: Sorry Soul, I forgot I have a cold.**

**Soul: uh…. So what are you with Black Star and Kid?**

**Maka: Were just friends.**

**Soul: Maka can I ask you on a date?**

** Maka nodded and Soul grabbed her hand. He kissed her and so as Maka. They date but no one knows. Their relations become deeper until they become boyfriends and girlfriends. Black Star likes Maka as a sister so he cares for her.**

**-THE END**


End file.
